


castle has a double dato

by traceyourshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, FUCK, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceyourshadows/pseuds/traceyourshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>castile was very sad. sam had invited him on a double date. but, castile had nobody to go onh the date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	castle has a double dato

**Author's Note:**

> this is an ironic christmas gift for my friend autumn u__u

castile was very sad. sam had invited him on a double date. but, castile had nobody to go onh the date with him. samr was going to be dateign jennifer lawrienc, i mmean jessica. however, castiel could not date jesisca too.

castiel siged in his angel voice. it made all the grass and teh trees sigh with him because he could sound very sad. 

dean headrd it too, only to him it sund more like a painful screeching like someone was draging their fingernails down a chalkboard. he would know. there had been many of those in hel.l

“ouchi.” dean wandereid ountside with a beer to see what was up.

“nothing but the sky, dean” said casiel sadly

‘did you read my mind’ dean wanted to kno.

‘no. but i can read yoru seouul’

‘that’s creepy cas. give a manly man his personal space.’

‘sorry.’ castiel sighed again, this time much more loudly and painfully. dean schriekred like a man and almost dropped his beer, it was so painful.

‘so it was you making that awful racketto’ dean snarled with irritaettion. ‘you need to be more careful Castrle. you could kill a man with a whiny baby voice like that’

‘i am not an BABY. im angelic and fearsome’ castiel insisted, puffing up to his full height of precisely two inches shorter than dean.

‘sure thing sugar. say why are you making these faersomesly wihney noises anyway’

‘oh.’ castiel defltaed agan and fell to his knees. ‘sam wants me to go on a date.’

‘MY BROTHER. MY BROTHER ASKE D YOU ON A DATE. I WILL WRING HIS THROAT. hold my bier cassanova’

‘i don’t want to hold your beer. that stuff is the devil. you should get rid of it. never trust a devil dean’

‘but what about crowley i see nothing wrong with trusting HIM’

‘dean crowley is the worst of all he is a snake’

dean shuddered. ‘i hate snakes.’

‘also sam didn’t ask me on a date with HIM he wanted to go on a ‘double date.’ but i do not have anyone to take with me.

‘oh.’ dean considered this ‘well…………..i guess i could help you out. man 2 hamn’

‘hamn?’

‘i meant man’

‘oh. well that would be okay dean. thank you for your help’

‘anytime cas baby. i mean man. sorry. weird slip of the tonge’

‘i know somewhere else your tongue could slip’

dean turned red and really dID drop his beer this time. ‘who taught you to talk like that???/‘ he shook his head fiercely as if it would shake the color from his cheeks. ‘that was really bad cas don’t ever say that again’

‘how else am i suppose to proposition you for sex’ cassi tilted his head deep and made squinty eyes

‘that’ll do just fine let’s go’

‘yay’


End file.
